Sidney
Sidney *'Class': BR Class 08 *'Designer': British Railways *'Builder': Crewe, Darlington, Derby, Doncaster, or Horwich Works *'Built': sometime between 1952 and 1962 *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Top speed': 15-20 mph Sidney is a forgetful, blue diesel shunter. Bio Sidney was one of the Diesels who laughed at Percy's joke when the tank engine first arrived at the Sodor Dieselworks. He only appeared very briefly on a hoist with no wheels. It is currently unknown what happened to him during the fire at the Dieselworks, as he was unable to move from his hoist. He was still there in the seventeenth season and was often referred to as a Christmas decoration by the Diesels, literally being used as one by Diesel 10 as well. Percy asked how long Sidney had been left up on the hoist and found out from Norman that it had been two years. Percy gave Sidney a new set of wheels as a Christmas present, and Sidney is now a really useful engine again. In the eighteenth season, he, along with Diesel, Den, and Dart hid from Paxton, who found them again at the end of the day at the Dieselworks. Basis Sidney is based on a BR Class 08. Livery Sidney is painted blue with yellow lining and a warning panel under his face. His traction rods are painted red. Persona Sidney is a bit of a forgetful engine. He starts his day at one location and ends up at another, not remembering how he got there. When it was his turn for repairs at the Dieselworks, he was hoisted up and had his undercarriage removed. Being patient, Sidney was happy to wait, and wait, and wait. He sat there happy to pass the time with any engine that happened to be visiting. Two years later, he still had no wheels, so Percy helped him get a new set of wheels and now he is back on track. Appearances * Season 1 - Big Strong Murdoch and Trust a Diesel * Season 2 - Slow Coaches (cameo), Henry's Fire Rescue, Dave's New Home, and Flying Scotsman Departs (cameo) * Season 3 - Saving Sidney and Disappearing Diesels * Season 4 - Duck and the Coaches and The Wrong Sort of Coal * Season 5 - Henry to the Rescue, Stanley's Branch Line (cameo), and Samson and Logan (mentioned) * Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel, Sidney's Search Party, and Diesel's Christmas Surprise * Season 8 - Sidney Saves the Day, Lampless Lance (cameo), and The Diesel that Stole Christmas He will appear in the seventh season. Specials: * Thomas and the Storm * The Curse of the Kipper * The Big Race Trivia * Sidney's horn is actually Paxton's at a different pitch. * DonaldDouglasandOliver11 stated that Sidney is his favourite diesel engine of the Thomas & Friends franchise. Gallery DayoftheDiesels35.jpg|Sidney in Day of the Diesels TheMissingChristmasDecorations75.png|Sidney in the seventeenth season DisappearingDiesels38.png|Sidney in the eighteenth season SidneyinSeason20.png|Sidney in the twentieth season SidneyinTheGreatRace.png|Sidney in The Great Race Category:Diesel locomotives Category:North Western Railway